100 Twilighters dijeron
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Cullen's, Vulturi's, Metamorfos, Twilighters, se enfrentan en una batalla épica en "100 Twilighters dijeron", un reality show legendario en el que, quien más conocimiento tenga sobre el mundo Twilight, será el ganador.


**Swmmary: Cullen's, Vulturi's, Metamorfos, Twilighters, se enfrentan en una batalla épica en "100 Twilighters dijeron", un reality show legendario en el que, quien más conocimiento tenga sobre el mundo Twilight, será el ganador.**

* * *

**Hola, bienvenidos a este minific; la historia fue idea de mi amiga Annianessie, un fic que ya tiene bastante tiempo en espera, yo me encargué de corregir parte del prólogo y parte del primer capítulo que ella me envió y otras cosas agregué yo, al igual que escribí los siguientes capítulos.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y algunos nuestros.**

**Esperamos se diviertan leyendo, tanto como Annia cuando se imaginó la historia y escribió parte de ella, y como yo cuando me la contó y continué escribiendo. **

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**100 TWILIGHTERS DIJERON**

**Prólogo**

—Hola, queridos Twilighters, bienvenidos al primer reality show destinado a los fans de la saga Crepúsculo. Soy Domminic Miller, con la cámara de Alessandro Caccia, quienes los estaremos acompañando a lo largo de estas semanas. Trasmitimos desde un pueblito llamado Forks, en la península Olympic, en el estado de Washington, donde nos enteramos vive un aquelarre que más bien se hace llamar familia. Si, así como lo oyen.

«Como ya saben, nosotros, los vampiros, no nos establecemos en un solo sitio, pero esta "_familia_" lleva viviendo aquí por muchos años. Por supuesto que en el total anonimato de su condición vampírica. Según las fuentes fidedignas que me informaron, esta familia es vegetariana, es decir que se alimentan de sangre de animales… Hasta puedo ver sus caras de asombro seguida de muecas de disgusto, no me pregunten a qué sabe la sangre de animales porque no sabría responderles. ¡Si esto no fuera suficiente, también mantienen lazos verdaderos de amor y respetan a la raza humana!

«Todas las cuestiones que puedan haber surgido en sus cabezas, ahora mismo la solucionaremos. Estamos justo en frente de la gran casa de la Familia Cullen, una familia/aquelarre, que se ha vuelto famosa gracias a la saga mundialmente conocida como Crepúsculo. No alargando más la presentación, vamos a tocar"

.

.

_**Hace una semana en la casa Cullen**_

—_Miren lo que nos llegó— anunció Alice, divertida, con un enorme sobre azul celeste en la mano._

_Edward, que estaba al lado de Bella y de Renéesme, torció el gesto, ya leyendo la mente de su hermana._

—_¿Por qué mejor no nos dices de que se trata? —repuso Emmett, tranquilo, sin siquiera inmutars, ni dejar de ver la pantalla del televisor, que estaba en Animal Planet, donde pasaban un documental sobre el apareamiento de los osos polares._

—_¡Es una invitación al concurso 100 Twilighters dijeron! —Todos, menos Edward, abrieron los ojos de par en par y contuvieron las falsas respiraciones._

_._

_._

**Presente**

El timbre sonó y como en la visión de Alice, todos estaban esperando en la sala, mientras ella estaba ya con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Domminic! te esperaba —saludó una sonriente.

—Oh, por Dios, que hermosa eres —respondió Domminic, embelesado. Alagó sin ningún tipo de maldad, besando a la pequeña vampiresa en la mejilla. Jasper, quien miraba la escena desde las escaleras, no pudo contener la oleada de celos que lo invadió de pies a cabeza, por consiguiente, afectó a todos con su humor.

Carlisle, Edward y Emmett, abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas, posesivos. —Debo suponer que has recibido mi carta con la invitación —continuó Domminic, reprimiendo el impulso de dejar todo tirado e ir a proteger a su compañera, quien estaba al otro lado del mundo. Mientras tanto, la cámara que apuntaba al rostro delicado del pequeño duendecillo se movió un poco, Alessandro estaba experimentando la misma sensación.

—Así es, querido, aunque ya lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo —Domminic no pudo evitar la sorpresa, y para Alice no le pasó desapercibida esta reacción, así que rio por lo bajo—. Tengo el don de ver el futuro. —Inmediatamente el entendimiento llenó el rostro del joven presentador, quien de inmediato le mostró una radiante y sincera sonrisa, antes de girarse para enfrentar al foco de la cámara.

—Bien, como pueden ver, han recibido nuestra carta con la propuesta de participar en el programa, solo falta que nos den una respuesta. No sería necesario preguntar si tuviera el don de Alice. —Rio y todos lo hicieron con él—. Por ahora, aunque la respuesta es importante —se giró para enfrentar nuevamente a Alice—, primero nos gustaría que nos presentes a tu aquelarre.

—Familia —corrigió Rosalie con una sonrisa, asomándose en ese instante por la puerta de la casa.

—Oh, claro, mil disculpas. —Sonrió—. Aún no estoy acostumbrado.

—No te preocupes Domminic, y por supuesto que puedes saber más de nuestra familia. Ay, que descortés he sido, mi madre me va a dar una gran reprimenda después, por favor pasen —invitó Alice, abriendo por completo la puerta, permitiendo que Domminic y el camarógrafo entraran. Alice vio de reojo a Esme, quien le sonrió orgullosa, había educado muy bien a sus hijos.

—Oh, es un lugar maravilloso, que dicha poder vivir aquí —aduló sincero el presentador vampiro, maravillado con la casa, y eso que había visto muchas maravillas alrededor del mundo.

Por otro lado, Rosalie estaba super emocionada, pues una de sus pasiones, que casi nadie conocía, era ser la conductora de un programa de televisión. Así que mirando su oportunidad tomo la batuta, agarró el micrófono inalámbrico de las manos del joven vampiro y se paró frente a la cámara.

—Hola, yo soy Rosalie Hale. —El joven vampiro, que aparentaba unos 15 años eternos, quedó completamente deslumbrado—. Nos encontramos en la sala de nuestra casa y, por lo que pueden ver, toda nuestra _familia_ —recalcó la última palabra— está reunida. El chico guapo que está sentado en el enorme sillón frente a la televisión, por supuesto en el canal 8. —Rose sonrió hacia la cámara, refiriéndose al canal de televisión exclusivo para vampiros y fans en el que se trasmitía el programa. La belleza de Rosalie logró que al camarógrafo se le fueran las luces por un momento, a pesar de que era vampiro y eso era casi imposible. La imagen se movió un poco—. Él es mi esposo, Emmett.

El lente lo apunto de lleno, absorbiendo la imagen sorprendida del rostro del enorme, fuerte e infantil vampiro, pero inmediatamente una hermosa sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y los hoyuelos que tanto volvían loca a Rose aparecieron logrando que, cuando la cámara regreso hacia ella, captara su expresión de locamente enamorada. Emmett por supuesto se percató de ese detalle, así que sonrió más y a velocidad vampírica fue al lado de su amada y, aún con rastros de celos, la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a su musculoso torso y feroz la besó, logando que, camarógrafo y conductor, quedaran estupefactos, los demás ya estaban acostumbrados, así que rolaron los ojos.

Alice por su parte bufo y con un aclaramiento de garganta —como si lo necesitara— atrajo la atención hacia ella, concediéndoles así también un poco de privacidad a los apasionados esposos, que al parecer se iban a comer ahí mismo.

—Continuando con la presentación, el vampiro rubio que esta por allá —señalo hacia Carlisle, quien estaba en la puerta de la cocina, apoyado contra el marco, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Esme— es Carlisle, nuestro padre. —El aludido asintió cortés con la cabeza y sonrió.

—La bella vampiresa que esta entre sus brazos, supongo que es su madre —interrumpió Domminic, divertido. Esto para él era algo nuevo, le causaba una curiosidad enorme, desde el momento en que llego se sorprendió al ver a tantos vampiros en el interior de la casa, y además con un color de ojos tan extraño.

Desde hace una semana, que fue cuando recibió la información sobre el curioso aquelarre, había dejado de ser un mero trabajo, para él se estaba convirtiendo en una apasionante aventura.

—Supones bien —contestó Alice—. La chica de cabello castaño, que está al lado de la hermosa jovencita de cabello cobrizo rizado, es Bella; el tipo que está a su lado, sentado al piano, es su esposo Edward, y la señorita es su hija, Renéesme. —Bella sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y se sonrojaban hasta lo imposible mientras todos los presentes la miraban y la cámara la apuntaba de lleno; claro que eso era una mera sensación, pues desde hace seis años ya no era mortal, aunque muchas de sus reacciones humanas seguían en ella; aún continuaba con su aversión a la atención, pues de solo imaginarse la cantidad de vampiros y personas que estarían viendo el programa, la hacían sentirse intimidada.

Edward se puso en pie y a velocidad vampírica se sentó al lado de su pequeña familia, envolvió los brazos alrededor de Bella, protector. Estaba tensa, pero cuando rápidamente le dio un beso en la frente, ella se relajó, dentro de lo posible, claro. Nessie, por su parte, sonrió a la cámara, compartía la misma pasión por ese medio que su tía Rose; además, ahora que ya aparentaba ser toda una adolescente de unos trece años, la cámara parecía adorarla aún más que en bebé.

—A ver Alice, creo que no estoy entendiendo. O ya de por si tengo que ir a que me revise un médico. —Todos rieron—. Porque creo que no escuche bien. ¿Dijiste hija? Es imposible no ver el parecido entre Renéesme y… ¿sus padres? ¿Pero es acaso eso posible?

Alice pacientemente contó la historia —la que ya todos sabemos— de Nessie .

—Me llenas de alivio Alice, hice la investigación sobre los niños inmortales y debo admitir que me causó verdadero temor. Pero me alegra que esta señorita hermosa no sea así, pues es realmente encantadora. —Estaba embobado mirando a Nessie, quien a su vez lo miraba con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Edward y Bella se miraron, teniendo el mismo pensamiento en mente: "S_i Jacob estuviera aquí, habría cortado la cabeza del pobre Domminic". _Gracias a Alice, previendo todo eso, había mandado a Jacob a buscar cosas para Renéesme: joyas, maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, productos chinos para el cuidado de la piel —lo cual no necesitaba, pero les gustaba usarlos—; en fin, gran cantidad de objetos que por supuesto le tomaría unos dos días. Caprichos que estaba claro no dudó en correr a buscar para complacerla.

—Por último, el chico que está al lado de las escaleras es Jasper, mi esposo. —La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó y sus ojos dorados se llenaron de un brillo de amor.

—Lástima —dijo Domminic por lo bajo, pero por supuesto todos lo escucharon. Edward lazó una mirada de advertencia hacia Jasper quien estaba con la rabia desbordando por sus poros. Alice corrió hacia él para tranquilizarlo y Domminic se dio cuenta de eso, así que asustado empezó a despedir el programa.

«Y bueno, por hoy se nos ha acabado el tiempo, ha sido realmente un placer que nos hayan recibido en su "humilde" morada —dijo el joven presentador, un poco nervioso, pero todos rieron ante su expresión, aligerando un poco el ambiente—. Nos encantaría tener su respuesta antes de despedirnos, estoy seguro que todos los televidentes están mordiéndose la uñas. —Rieron—. Y bien ¿quieren participar en nuestro programa? —Alice, que continuaba a un lado de Jasper, se quedó por un momento en blanco mientras todos la veían con expresión curiosa, a excepción de Domminic y Alessandro, que pensaban que le había dado algo y miraban la escena asustados.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios de Alice cuando vio a toda su familia en el programa al que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo asistir. Edward roló los ojos y suspiró con fastidio.

—Sí —dijo simple y claro. Domminic sonrió y continuó ante la cámara.

—Esto es una gran noticia. ¿No les parece? Casi puedo escuchar sus gritos de euforia. Nos despedimos y los esperamos mañana, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal, desde el otro lado del mundo, desde Volterra, Italia, en el gigante castillo de los Vulturi, para que se enteren si ellos aceptan la invitación a 100 Twilighters dijeron. ¡Hasta mañana! —Domminic despidió el programa con una sonrisa y un movimiento enérgico de mano mientras atrás, los Cullen dejaron de sonreír.

Edward abrazó protectoramente a Bella y a su hija, Bella lo hizo con Nessie, Carlisle con Esme, Jasper con Alice, Emmett con Rose…

—¿Cómo se te pudo escapar eso? —dijo Edward en un siseo casi imperceptible.

—_No sé qué pasó, Edward_ —respondió la aludida en su mente, totalmente estupefacta, teniendo la visión de los Vulturi aceptando la invitación.

—No, no otro enfrentamiento con los Vulturi —dijeron todos los Cullen a coro.

* * *

**Ok, esta historia lleva muchos años esperando ver la luz, realmente estoy subiéndola por impulso porque ¡me encanta! No voy a prometer actualizaciones muy seguidas, porque seamos sinceras, estoy traduciendo, escribiendo Peligrosa Inocencia y mi vida real (ojos en blanco) pero trataré de organizarme para llevar todo con un ritmo constante. **

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones. ¿Cómo creen que vaya esta historia? ¿Cómo será el enfrentamiento ahora con los Vulturi? Espero comenten, si no es así, ojalá hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


End file.
